bakugan_next_generationfandomcom-20200222-history
Andromeda Krawler
Andromeda Krawler, commonly referred to as Andy, is the Crowned Princess of Neathia 'and the daughter of Ren Krawler and Fabia Sheen. She is a Darkus brawler partnered with Linehalt, and she is the leader of the Neathian Division. __TOC__ Appearance Andy is a 14 year old half-Neathian, half-Gundalian girl. She has long, white hair that reaches her elbows, and yellow eyes, which look Gundalian (meaning they have the small pupils) in both her true form and her human disguise. She closely resembles her mother in both her true form and human disguise. In her true form, her skin is grey, and she looks more Neathian than Gundalian, although her skin and eyes are clearly Gundalian, she is missing the horns and markings. And in her human disguise, her skin is tanner than her mother's, but lighter than her father's. Personality As Andy is the crowned and oldest Princess of Neathia, she is very mature and responsible. She's mostly interested in her duty to her people, and as such, can be considered kind of "boring" (at least to her younger sisters). However, Andy is extremely determined due to her peoples' dislike of her because of her lineage. She is arguably the most proactive of any of the brawlers, and is always motivated and headstrong, believing fully in the initiative to act - but not without thinking things through first. Andy is extremely organized, analytical and observant, and can easily think about every consequence from every possible choice she can make. This obviously makes her very reliable and helpful. But, Andy is also very gentle due to her strong belief in peace and freedom, and has a certain dislike for fighting. However, Andy is very stubborn and inflexible - meaning it is hard for her to adapt to situations, which ties into her fussiness. She hates it when things aren't going how she thought they would. Her analytic nature is also problematic because it turns her into a perfectionist and a workaholic, making her feel like every thing she does must go smoothly. (This also stems from her people's dislike of her.) Her perfectionist nature makes her reluctant to go through with things that she thinks will not work out without a mistake, even if it's the right choice. Her people's dislike of her has made her timid, curt and pessimistic, though she doesn't always mean to be, and so she makes it her mission to make them like her. That, along with her insecurities about not being as good of a ruler as her parents, are why she is so afraid to fail and so intent on being the most responsible and dutiful Princess she can be. Family * '''Father: '''Ren Krawler * '''Mother: '''Fabia Sheen * '''Younger Sister: 'Jin Krawler * 'Younger Sister: 'Floria Krawler * 'Uncle (By Marriage): '''Elright * '''Aunt: '''Serena Sheen * '''Cousin: 'Venus Sheen Relationships '''Jin and Floria Krawler Jin and Floria are Andy's younger sisters. They are both the polar opposites of Andy, with Jin being energetic and a wild child, while Floria is shy and afraid of almost everything. While they play pranks on her (more Jin than Floria) and can often get both themselves and Andy in trouble, Andy loves them very much and is quite protective over them, especially Floria. Venus Sheen Aside from her mother and her aunt, Venus is the most influential female in Andy's life. Venus is four years older than Andy, as well as a devoted and loyal Castle Knight, with the goal of becoming the next Neathian-Gundalian ambassador to help Andy and her younger sisters become more liked in Neathia. Venus and Andy are very close, and Venus is more like an older sister to Andy than a cousin. Logan Craig Logan is one of Andy's most loyal Castle Knights. As he is also half-Neathian, half-Gundalian, he understands Andy and her sisters. He also wants to make her queen, and would still want to even if he wasn't of the same lineage. Aaron Kuso Aaron has a humongous crush on Andy which started when he first laid eyes on her. He instantly thought she was beautiful, and though Andy did not reciprocate at first, she eventually does due to his major support of her (he thinks she will be the best queen... ever!!!), and his ability to make her laugh. Laney Kuso They become close friends and bond due to their insecurity issues. They understand each other very well and are a good team, due to Andy being analytical and Laney's initiative to act. Allie Grit Allie and Andy are close friends, as they make a good team and are always discussing strategy because they are both Darkus brawlers. Trivia * Andy is a pacifist. Category:Neathia Category:Neathian Division Category:Leader of a Division Category:Heroes Category:Darkus